The First Time
by MxAdlerLover
Summary: 'La primera vez es la peor para algunos. Para Kurt, lo fue... de cierta manera. Lo que no esperaba era que Dave Karofsky se inmiscuyera en la historia' No me pude resistir tras leer los spoilers del 3x05


**The First Time**

* * *

><p>La puerta del auto se cerró tal vez con demasiada fuerza, pero Kurt Hummel no miró atrás.<p>

No es que Kurt no amara de una manera total a Blaine... Eso no lo ponía en duda.

Es solo que... no quería que su primera vez fuera en el asiento trasero de un auto... Su romanticismo se lo impedía. Necesitaba las velas, la música... todo el 'show'.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier chica adolescente virginal y nerviosa haría: Huyó.

Huyó al mismo bar en el que horas antes Blaine y él se habían colado gracias a las IDs falsas. El mismo bar en el que se había topado a Karofsky... el mismo lugar en el que Blaine se encontró con su 'amiguito' Sebastian. Entro de nuevo al lugar gracias al sello que aún podía verse en su muñeca derecha.

Aún estaba... bien, al menos no estaba tan ebrio como Blaine. Pero después de un par de cosmos y un Tom Collins (cortesía de un lindo extraño, gracias) la cabeza de Kurt ya no estaba tan bien.

Bailaba frenético, a veces solo, a veces algún sujeto lo tomaba de la cintura y lo atraía hacía su cuerpo. Kurt se dejaba llevar porque notó que Sebastian había desaparecido, porque Blaine no había entrado a buscarlo y porque el calor del alcohol se estaba yendo más al sur de su estómago.

De repente alguien lo tomó por la muñeca. El agarre era fuerte, los dedos alrededor de su muñeca le impedían mover la mano, y en su inconsciencia, Kurt se dejo llevar.

—_¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?_— la furiosa voz de David Karofsky le perforó los oídos cuando ya habían entrado al baño más cercano.

—_Métete en thushh ashuuntosh, Daave_— respondió Kurt a media voz, mientras se concentraba en la idea de que el piso no se movía.

—A_sí que solo estas ebrio..._ —suspiró, y se pasó la mano por el cabello— _¿Dondé esta Don Perfecto? Tendría que haberte llevado a casa hace horas._

Kurt apenas podía sostenerse en pie y se balanceaba para no perder el equilibrio, pero cuando puso las manos en el marmól del lavamanos pareció calmarse un poco.

—_No shhe y no me iinteresha encontrarlo... ahora..._ —hipó y comenzó a llorar. David se miró nervioso e incomodo. Rodó los ojos y suspiró de nuevo.

—_Vamos_ —dijo, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Kurt—_ Te llevaré a casa. _

Al salir del bar y ver el auto de Blaine, Dave cerró el puño y se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano por la fuerza del gesto; las ventanillas del auto estaban empañadas. Por desgracia Kurt también notó el estado del auto, chilló y comenzó a llorar más alto. Se aferro a la chaqueta de David y evitó mirar hacia el auto de Blaine.

Como si no se sintiera lo suficientemente avergonzado, vomitó antes de alcanzar el auto de Dave, y éste lo sostuvo mientras lo hacía. Alcanzaron el auto de Dave y se pusieron en marcha. El movimiento del auto lo mareó de nuevo, así que saco la cabeza por la ventanilla y vomitó otra vez. Mañana eso le costaría, ¡que era el auto de Karofsky!... pero Kurt no quería pensar en nada más, sólo en su rutina de humectación facial y en su cama.

No se preguntó como es que Dave sabía su dirección, pero ahí estaban, la inconfundible casa Hummel, y Kurt sintió otra arcada.

Salió de la camioneta torpemente, y casi cae al suelo, su chofer lo sostuvo justo antes de caer.

—_Si ya te traje hasta aqui, al menos me aseguraré de dejarte dentro de la casa._ —y ayudó al contratenor y lo condujo hasta la puerta de la casa. Trago fuerte y tocó el timbre. Kurt no quiso ni pensar en el regaño de su padre ni en lo que diría al verlo llegar con Dave, estaba demasiado mareado para pensar. Sería la primera (y con suerte la última) vez que llegaría ebrio a casa.

* * *

><p>Notas de Autor:<p>

Bien... si... pues soy pro Kurtofsky. Ojalá no se haya notado mucho. C:

Y quería adelantarme todo lo posible al capitulo 3x05, que espero sea bastante kurtofsky-ense. Por cierto... a pesar de llamarse First time no creo que Kurt pierda la v-card en este episodio... o igual y si pero con Dave C:

Estoy pensando que esto podría dar para más... la llegada a casa de Kurt, el enfrentamiento Burt-Dave... ah... las posibilidades son infinitas.

Ah! y antes de que lo olvide, busque el rango vocal de Chris Colfer... y creo que de verdad es contratenor, pero puedo equivocarme.

¡Dios! El Kurtofsky necesita más amor en ff(punto)net , ¡contribuyan!


End file.
